The Russian Child
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: Matthew Williams is a normal Canadian who has a normal life. Ivan Braginksi is a small and weak child who lost both his sisters and travels around the world looking for a new home. One day, Matthew finds Ivan and decides to take him in. Warning: Violence, cursing, & character death. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

After who knows how long of traveling, little Ivan had found his next stopping point in Canada. He had heard how people here were so nice, but also how it was just as cold as it was back in his homeland called Russia. Ivan figured he might be able to get someone to help him in his poor time of need.

It was very late at night as Ivan walked through the snowy ground of Canada. He was so tired and weak from hunger and traveling that he collapsed and passed out.

Matthew, who was finished with late night grocery shopping, saw the boy collapsed on the ground on his way back home. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight as he quickly ran over to the poor child and kneeled down besides him.

"Poor kid... He must of tried to get home and passed out from the cold." Matthew assumed. "I guess I should keep him with me until I can find his parents." Matthew picked up Ivan and started walking again.

Once Matthew got back home, he placed the bags of groceries on his kitchen table the headed into the living room. He removed Ivan's shoes, coat and scarf and set them off to the side. Matthew set the Russian kid on his couch and placed a blanket over him. As Matthew headed towards his room, he looked back at Ivan sleeping soundly on the couch.

_ 'I wonder why a kid like him would be out so late...' _Matthew wondered.

* * *

When morning came, Ivan woke up and realized he was in a house. His eyes widened as he jump up and started looking around quickly. He started getting scared and shouted in Russian, "Где Я?!"

Matthew heard him yelling and walked into the room. "Oh. So you are awake." Matthew smiled at the boy. Ivan got scared and hid himself under the blanket.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be scared of me." Matthew said, "I won't hurt you."

Ivan poked his head out from the blanket. "Т-Ты не хочешь?" Ivan asked.

"I can't understand what you're saying. Do you speak English?" The Canadian sat down besides the scared child.

"Да. I mean- yes." Ivan said.

"So I guess you're not from here, eh?" Matthew asked.

"I- I am from Russia." Ivan said, still some-what shaking in fear.

"Okay then," Matthew said, "My name is Matthew Williams. What's your's?"

"Ivan Braginski." Ivan replied.

"Well Ivan, where is you're family?" Matthew asked.

"I do not have a family..." Ivan answered.

The small smile that Matthew had on his face disappeared. "You poor thing..."

"It is okay. I am used to surviving all alone." Ivan sighed.

Matthew wrapped his arms around the small child, giving him a hug. "If you want, I can look after you." Matthew said.

Ivan's eyes widened. He was given an offer to finally have someone care for him and to no longer be alone. "I... I would like that very much." The little Russian child smiled.

"I would guess that you're hungry, right?" Matthew asked.

"Very. I have not had any food for days." Ivan said.

"That's not good! I'll quickly fix you something to eat!" Matthew jumped up from the couch quickly. The Canadian walked into his kitchen with the small Russian following him. Kumajirou, Matthew's pet polar bear, was sitting on the kitchen floor, looking up at his master.

"Hungry!" Kumajirou yelled. Ivan jumped back a little in fear.

"It's okay. Kuma won't hurt you." Matthew said and gave his polar bear a pat in the head.

Ivan slowly walked over to Kumajirou. They both just looked at each other before Ivan reached out his hand and started petting Kumajirou.

"Good bear." Ivan giggled.

* * *

**Already starting something new because I can!**

** I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

There was a loud knocking sound at the door. "Oh maple..." Matthew had an idea who it might be.

Matthew opened the door and two arms were quickly wrapped around him. "What's up little bro?!" His big brother Alfred laughed.

"H-Hey Alfred..." Matthew could hardly breath from his brothers tight hug.

When Alfred let go, he looked down and saw Ivan, who was hiding behind Matthew's legs while trying to peek his head out so he could see Alfred.

"Who's the kid?" Alfred asked.

"Oh-" Matthew moved out of the way so Alfred could see Ivan better. "This is Ivan... Ivan, this is my big brother, Alfred." Matthew introduced them to one another.

"Hi there." Alfred smiled down at Ivan.

"Привет..." Ivan shyly said in Russian.

Alfred's smile disappeared and he frowned. "So he's Russian?"

"Y-Yes he is. Is that a problem?" Matthew questioned.

"You know how I feel about Russian people..." Alfred said.

"He's just a child, Alfred. I don't think he can hurt anyone..." Matthew gave his brother a stern look.

"Why is he even here?" The American asked.

"I found him collapsed in the snow. He could of died if I didn't find him!" Matthew answered.

"Maybe you shouldn't of found him!" Alfred yelled.

Matthew was done listening to his brother. "Get out!" He shoved Alfred right out he door and slammed it in his face.

Matthew turned around and saw Ivan sitting on the couch, quietly crying. "Why does everyone hate me?"

Matthew sat down next to the poor child. "I don't hate you. I think you're a wonderful and kind child."

Ivan looked up at Matthew with big tearful eyes. The little Russian jumped into the Canadians arms and started crying into his chest. Matthew put his arms around Ivan to try and comfort him.

"Please don't cry... I promise I won't let my brother or anyone hurt you." Matthew said.

Ivan looked up at Matthew with tears in his eyes. "R-Really?"

Matthew smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthew." Ivan smiled back.

* * *

**I know this is short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

** I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Days had past by and all the time that Ivan spent with Matthew was almost useless. All Ivan did was just stare out a window and look at little kids play in the snow and having fun.

Matthew walked past Ivan and saw him starring out the window. "Would you like to go outside?" Matthew asked.

Ivan turned around to face the Canadian. "Could I... Please?"

"Go right ahead." Matthew smiled.

Ivan quickly slipped on his boots, put on his coat, and wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked out the door. Matthew watched Ivan through the window as he played by himself in the snow. He looked like he was having so much fun.

Until...

"Hey kid!" Ivan heard someone call out in his direction. Ivan turned around curiously to see a taller kid behind him. This kid had white hair with crimson red eyes and devilish grin on his face.

"What's you're name?" The kid asked.

"I-I am Ivan." Ivan replied.

"Awesome to meet you, Ivan. I am the awesome Gilbert!" The kid shouted.

"What do you want?" Ivan asked.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Gilbert asked.

"No thank you... I am fine with being by myself." Ivan answered.

"You refuse to play with the awesome Gilbert?! How dare you!" Gilbert yelled. The Prussian child shoved Ivan to the ground. Gilbert picked up a stick and stood over Ivan. The small Russian child looked up in fear at the taller child.

"You must be a loser if you refuse to play with me... Losers deserve to be beat up!" Gilbert devilishly grinned. Gilbert started to whack Ivan with the stick as hard as he could.

"S-Stop! Please!" Ivan begged. Gilbert laughed as he continued beat the poor child.

Matthew rushed outside once he saw Ivan was getting hurt. "STOP!" Matthew screamed at the top of his lungs. It wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough to get Gilbert's attention.

"Keseses..." Gilbert chuckled. "Later loser!" Gilbert ran off, leaving Ivan on the cold snowy ground.

Matthew dropped to his knees when he got to Ivan. The Russian child was curled up into a little ball and was crying from the pain. "It's okay. I'm here now." Matthew said.

Ivan looked up at Matthew with tears in his eyes. His face was covered in bruises and there was a trail of blood from his nose to his mouth, his hands were also covered in bruises from trying to protect himself and he had a hard time trying to stand up. "Y-You promised you would not let anyone hurt me... Why did you lie?"

Matthew took out a tissues from his pocket and tried to clean up the blood on Ivan's face. "I didn't lie. I'm sorry I couldn't get out here fast enough to help you... Could you ever forgive me?"

Ivan looked at Matthew for a moment before he smiled. "Да. I forgive you." Ivan couldn't stay upset at Matthew for very long. He really enjoyed living with him.

~ Later That Evening ~

"Are you feeling better?" Matthew brought a drink over to Ivan, who was now covered in bandages.

"Much better." The Russian child smiled.

Matthew looked out the window and saw that the sun had already set. "It's getting late. We should go to bed." Matthew suggested.

. . .

Matthew was sitting at the edge of Ivan's bed in the guest room. "Goodnight Ivan." Matthew smiled.

"Goodnight Mr. Matthew. Thank you for letting me play outside today." Ivan smiled back.

Matthew placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead before getting up and turning off the light to the room. Ivan snuggled up into the blanket before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The door to Matthew's room slowly creaked open. Light from the hallway crept it's way into the room. Once the light touch Matthew's face, his eyes slowly opened. Trying to focus on the open door, he saw a small figure standing in the door way. Once Matthew took his glasses off the nightstand and put them on, he could see the figure in the doorway was Ivan.

"M-Mr. Matthew..." Ivan's voice sounded shaky, "I... I had a nightmare. C-Could I sleep with you?"

Matthew, still half asleep, nodded, "Sure."

Ivan ran into the room and jumped onto the bed and started crawling under the covers to get next to Matthew.

Once Matthew placed his glasses back on his nightstand, he faced the small boy, who was still shaking. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine but, can I ask what your dream was about?" Matthew asked.

Ivan was silent for a moment before he answered, "I was crying in the middle of a heavy blizzard. My heart was in my hands, it looked very broken and sad. Worst of all... You were not with me to comfort me." Tears filled Ivan's eyes.

"Don't worry... That will never happen. I promise." Matthew smiled.

"Thank you..." Ivan said before snuggling up to Matthew and falling back asleep.

* * *

**I promised a longer chapter, so here is the longer chapter. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Warning: This chapter contains child abuse. You may read it if you want to.**

* * *

Matthews eyes slowly opened. Even though it was a blur, he could see little Ivan was still snuggled up to him. Matthew smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead. He pulled himself out of bed and left the room, leaving Ivan sound asleep in bed.

Ivan woke up and found himself alone in the bedroom. He crawled out of bed and went downstairs.

As he rubbed one of his tired eyes, he heard a soft and quiet voice. "Good morning, Ivan."

Ivan looked across the room to see Matthew at the front door.

"Where are you going?" Ivan asked.

"I need to get a few errands done. I should be back in about an hour. Can you handle being alone by yourself?" Matthew asked.

Ivan nodded in response.

"Okay, but listen to me! Do not open the door to anyone!" Matthew exclaimed. "Do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Ivan answered.

"Okay... I'll see you in a little while." Matthew walked out the front door, closing it behind him.

* * *

While Ivan was doing nothing but sitting on the couch, there was a knock at the door. He knew he shouldn't open the door, but he was curious as to who would be at the door. Ivan pushed a chair over to the door and looked out the small looking hole. He saw someone who he thought was Matthew.

He was horribly mistaken...

Once Ivan opened the door, he realized it wasn't Matthew.

It was Alfred.

"Well, hello there little Ivan." Alfred grinned.

Ivan was too afraid to say anything in reply. He tried to shut the door but Alfred was too strong. "It's rude to slam the door in other peoples faces." Alfred frowned and kicked Ivan in his chest.

Ivan, being hit in his lungs, gasped for air and could hardly scream.

"Communist brat..." Alfred slammed his foot on Ivan again, causing the poor child to fall to the floor. Alfred repeatedly stomped on Ivan with his foot.

Ivan was screaming and crying in pain. "Mr. Matthew! Help me!"

"My stupid little brother can't help you! You're done for kid!" Alfred laughed.

* * *

Matthew was across the street from his house and could see the door was wide open.

"Ivan!" He quickly ran across the street and into his house to Ivan lying on the floor.

Alfred had left a while earlier.

Matthew's eyes widened with shock and horror. "I-Ivan!" He dropped his things and kneeled down next to Ivan.

Ivan was quietly crying to himself as he laid on the floor. Matthew picked up the poor Russian child and held him tight in his arms. "It's okay. I'm here now."

"M-Mr. Matthew... Why do you keep lying to me? You promised that you would not let anyone hurt me." Ivan cried. "You keep promising things and you are never able to keep those promises."

Tears started to form in Matthew's eyes. "I... I'm trying! I'm trying to keep my promises! It's so hard to do all these things and try to keep you safe! I'm sorry!" Matthew exclaimed as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "It's okay if you don't want to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm very sorry and I will still try my hardest to keep you safe."

Ivan put his arms around the Canadian and hugged him tightly.

"This was my fault... I was the one who opened the door when you told me not to. I thought it was you at the door but it was you're brother." Ivan said. "All of this is my fault anyway. I should of never came into you're life."

"Don't say that! None of this is you're fault!" Matthew cried.

"Listen, how about we just forgive ourselves and I'll try to spend more of my time with you?" Matthew wiped his and Ivan's tears away.

Ivan looked up at Matthew and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. There were problems with the website for me.**

** I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

While Ivan was asleep that night, Matthew had to make a little phone call to his brother.

As Matthew held his phone up to his ear, he watched Ivan sleep from the doorway of his room.

Once he heard the other end pick up, he quickly started talking.

"What is wrong with you, Alfred?!" Matthew tried to keep his voice quieter than usual so he wouldn't wake Ivan up.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Ivan told me you came into the house and hurt him! How could you?! He's just a child!" Matthew replied with anger.

"I don't like him! He's going to hurt you one of these days!" Alfred exclaimed.

"He's a child! How could he possibly hurt me?!" Matthew questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough bro!" That was the last thing Matthew heard before Alfred hung up on him.

"Fuck you, Alfred..." Matthew cursed under his breath. He had never been so mad before that he would actually curse like that.

* * *

Ivan woke up the next morning, still in pain from the beating.

He went into the kitchen to find Matthew at the table, sleeping.

"Mr. Matthew?" Ivan tugged up Matthew's shirt.

Matthew's eyes quickly opened and he shot up from the table. "I'm awake!" He shouted.

Matthew looked down to see Ivan, looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." He sighed. "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You were taking with your brother..." Ivan said.

"W-What?"

"While you thought I was asleep, I was secretly listening to the conversation you had with your brother. I know what he meant by, 'hurt you'... He meant that I would hurt your feelings and make you very sad, like I have already done. I have already made you upset by making you worry so much about me. If not for me, you would not be upset so much these days..." Ivan looked down at the floor as he spoke, tears coming out his eyes. "That is why I have decided that I will leave you and never come back."

Ivan ran to the door and quickly slipped on his shoes, his coat, his hat, and his scarf and ran out the door, leaving Matthew standing in the kitchen, stunned.

When Matthew snapped out of it, he quickly ran out the door after Ivan.

"Ivan!" Matthew shouted. It was snowing really hard out, Matthew could barely see Ivan running away.

"Ivan! Come back!" Matthew chased the little Russian but could hardly keep up with him.

Matthew started to slow down until he came to a slow and steady walk. He looked around until he saw Ivan's body lying in the snow.

"Ivan!" Matthew ran toward Ivan's body. Ivan's eyes were closed and he was hardly breathing. _'Oh no...'_

The Canadian quickly picked up the child's body and ran as fast as he could back to his house.

_'Why?! Why would you run out like that?!' _Matthew was leaving a small trail of tears as he ran.

Once Matthew was back inside his house, he laid Ivan down on the couch and removed his coat, hat, scarf, and boots. '_Please be okay...' _

* * *

After a few minutes, Ivan woke up and quickly sat up. The first thing he saw were arms wrapped around him. He looked over to see Matthew hugging him and crying.

"Don't ever do that again!" Matthew cried.

Ivan pushed Matthew away. "Stop it!"

"Why do you choose to keep me?! I'm only going to make you upset and hurt!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Stop saying that! There is no way you could ever hurt me! I know what getting hurt feels like! There is no way you could ever hurt me the way my family and everyone else has!" Matthew shouted.

The two of them were silent for a moment before Matthew broke that silence. "People always forget about me and ignore me... Even my own family. You're the only one who won't forget about me and the only one who loves me... Until you forget about me like everyone else has."

Ivan didn't know what to say in return. Instead, the Russian child put his arms around Matthew and hugged him. "I will never forget you, Mr. Matthew. I love you too much to ever forget about you, I promise."

Matthew faintly smiled as more tears started falling from his eyes as he hugged Ivan back.

_'I will keep this promise as long as you keep your promises._' Ivan thought as he smiled.

* * *

**And here is the next chapter! Sorry it's kinda crappy but I'm trying my best...**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Matthew opened the door only to see little Gilbert.

"What do you want?" Matthew was still upset about how Gilbert had beaten up Ivan.

"I... would like to apologize to Ivan." Gilbert looked at the ground as he spoke.

Ivan was hiding behind Matthew's legs and slowly showed himself to the other child.

"I'm sorry about beating you up. I was just a little upset that you wouldn't play with me or be my friend..." The albino child said.

"I forgive you." The Russian child smiled. Ivan was usually quick to forgive.

The Prussian looked up, his crimson red eyes wide with shock. "Really? Does this mean you will be my friend?"

"Sure." Ivan said.

Gilbert smiled. "So, do you want to play with me?"

"Okay!" Ivan replied. Just as he walked outside, Matthew grabbed him.

"A-Actually, Ivan can't go outside. He can't stay in the cold for too long." Matthew said.

"Then we can play inside!" Ivan exclaimed with happiness. He and Gilbert ran into the house and towards his room.

Matthew smiled at how nicely Ivan was getting along with his new friend.

. . .

"And that is how I, The Awesome Gilbert, won the battle between me and the army of one thousand men with my awesome sword!" Gilbert swung his fake sword around in the air. He was telling Ivan some stories he made up. Ivan knew they were made up but he enjoyed them anyway.

Gilbert looked out the window and saw the sun was setting. "I better go."

"Already?" Ivan whined. He was really having fun.

"I can come back tomorrow. It was fun playing with you." Gilbert smiled and waved to Ivan as he left.

. . .

Matthew's phone rang while he was working. He picked up and soon heard his brothers voice. "Listen, we need to finish this argument between us dude."

"How?" Matthew asked, quite annoyed with his older brother.

"You and me meet up tomorrow in an empty field. Make sure to bring the brat with you." Alfred said right before he hung up.

Matthew could probably tell what was going to happen.

He didn't like the thought at all...

* * *

**A short and crappy chapter but whatever.**

**The next chapter is going to be kinda sad...**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Ivan, get your coat and stuff on now." Matthew ordered.

"Why?" Ivan asked and curiously tilted his head.

"Just do it. We have to go somewhere." Matthew said.

Ivan quickly put all of his winter stuff on and headed to Matthew, who was standing at the door. The small child reached his hand up and took Matthew's.

Matthew and Ivan headed out the door and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Ivan wondered.

"I just... need to take care of some business." Matthew said. He didn't really want to tell Ivan where they were going.

. . .

The Canadian and the small Russian suddenly stopped as soon they realized they were in a big field of nothing but snow.

"Why are we here?" Ivan asked.

"Listen to me," Matthew kneeled down in front of Ivan. "No matter what happens, do not get in the way of what is about to happen. Do you understand me?"

Ivan slowly nodded.

Matthew stood back up. "Stay here and please don't run off. I don't need you to pull that stunt you did the other day."

Matthew started walking away from Ivan, leaving the poor child confused.

. . .

Very soon, Ivan heard a painful scream. "Mr. Matthew!" He knew it was Matthew, so he ran towards the sound.

He soon saw blood in the snow. Ivan looked ahead of it to see Matthew and Alfred.

Matthew was on the ground, his shoulder bleeding. Alfred was holding a knife in his hand that was covered in blood.

"What the fuck?!" Matthew couldn't help the cursing. He grabbed his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding with his hand as he slowly stood back up.

"I told you to-" Alfred said before getting cut off by the sight of Ivan. "There you are." He devilishly smirked.

Ivan started shaking from fear and he was too scared to run.

Alfred took a step closer but stopped when Matthew quickly stood in front of Ivan.

"I don't know why you hate Ivan so much, but if you take one step closer, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Matthew yelled.

"M-Mr. Matthew..." Ivan was still too scared to do anything.

"Ivan, I told you to not get in the way!" Matthew frowned.

"I am sorry but, you sounded like you were in trouble so I had to come and help you..." Ivan pouted.

"That's sweet. Now, hand over the child." Alfred said.

"Over my dead body!" Matthew screamed in anger.

Alfred sighed, "Stupid little brother..." The American charged at Matthew and stabbed him directly in his stomach. Matthew could hardly scream and he fell into the snow, blood coming out of his body and turning the pretty white snow into a bloody red color.

"Mr. Matthew!" Ivan cried.

"Come here!" Alfred grabbed Ivan and started waking away.

However, Matthew was still alive. "No!" He shouted.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and look at his brother.

"You can't Ivan away from me! He's just an innocent child! How could he hurt anyone?!" Matthew tried to stand up.

"Innocent? Does this look like something and innocent child would do?" Alfred moved his bangs out of the way of his forehead to reveal large stitches.

Matthew's eyes widened. "I-Ivan did that to you?!"

"When you had left Ivan alone and I beat him up, something happened he didn't clearly tell you." Alfred said.

_~Flashback~_

Ivan was crying as Alfred continued to stomp on him.

Somehow, the Russian child was able to get free and start running.

"Get back here!" Alfred screamed and chased after the poor child.

Ivan ran into the bathroom upstairs and slammed the door behind him. He quickly had a plan.

Once Alfred opened the door, he saw Ivan standing on the counter with a pipe in his hands. Ivan quickly raised the pipe and slammed it on to the American's head. Alfred fell to the floor and his head started bleeding. Ivan jumped over him and ran into another room, slamming the door behind him.

"You're dead you little brat!" Alfred jumped up and ran towards the room Ivan went into. He slammed the door open and saw an open window.

"Did he jump out?" Alfred looked out the window but saw nothing. He soon felt little hands hit his backside and fell out of the window. Ivan had snuck up behind him and pushed him.

Ivan quickly closed and locked all the windows and doors. He sat back on to the floor and started crying from fear and pain.

_~Flashback over~_

Matthew was in shock after hearing that. "I-Ivan? You really did that?"

Ivan had tears coming out of his eyes. "I... I had to protect myself because you could not! I did not mean to hurt him so much!"

"Stupid communist brat." Alfred point the knife at the little Russian's neck.

Ivan's breath hitched and more tears started to fall.

"No!" Matthew cried. "Alfred, please don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Alfred questioned.

"Because... I finally found someone who won't ignore me and treat me like I'm invisible! I think of Ivan as a son to me and you can't separate a son from his father." The Canadian explained.

"He's not your child! He's just some brat you found!" Alfred protested.

He is my child now! I love him and he loves me unlike you do!" Matthew exclaimed.

They were all silent for a moment before Alfred threw Ivan to the ground and started walking away. "I'm sorry..." He said before he started running.

Ivan stood up and walked over to Matthew and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?" Ivan asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Matthew was more concerned about Ivan than himself.

"I'm alright." The child smiled.

Actually, he wasn't...

Ivan started to lose his balance and fell onto his hands and knees.

"Ivan!" Matthew forgot that Ivan couldn't stay in the cold for too long. Matthew dropped to his knees and picked the Russian child up and back on his feet. "You're going to be okay. Just hand in there a little longer."

Ivan looked at Matthew with a look of doubt in his eyes. "I think his is where I end it all." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?! Nothing is going to end! You're still going to live with me and be happy! You're still going to be loved by people around you!" Matthew's eyes started to fill with years. "You're going to be fine! I promise!"

"Mr. Matthew, we both know this is one promise you can not keep." Ivan said. "But, before it all ends, I have to let you know something."

The Canadian waited for Ivan to continue while trying to fight back his tears.

"The time I had spent with you was the best time in my life. I had never met someone that was so nice and loving until I met you. You kept me even though I was not worth it.

Thank you..." Ivan said.

With tears rolling down his face, Matthew wrapped his arms around the little Russian, giving him one last hug.

"I love you, Mr. Matthew." Ivan hugged back.

Matthew soon pulled out of the hug, wiping the tears away from his face and trying to put on a fake smile. "I love you too, Ivan."

Ivan smiled then started to lose his balance as his eyes closed and he fell over.

"Ivan!" Matthew quickly grabbed the child before he could hit the ground.

Matthew looked at Ivan, who wasn't moving or breathing.

"I-Ivan?" Matthew choked out.

Realizing he truth, tears started to stream down the Canadian's face. "No! Ivan!"

"Ivan! Please wake up! Open your eyes!" Matthew cried.

"Why?! Why must it be like this?!"

No matter what Matthew screamed or cried.

Ivan wouldn't wake up.

He was truly gone...

* * *

**This is not the final chapter! There will possibly be a happy ending!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Matthew had been depressed ever since he lost Ivan.

He would hardly be seen outside of his house, he refused to even dare look or speak to Alfred, and he wouldn't let his other family near him.

He was a huge mess.

"You have to get over this soon enough, lad." Arthur said to Matthew. Arthur was a member of Matthew's small family of four. In his family, it was just him, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis.

"The Brit is right, Matthieu. We know how much you loved that child, but you have to move on. You have to be strong even in the toughest situations." Francis said.

"Stop making it sound like I broke up with someone! I lost someone who actually cared about me no matter what!" Matthew exclaimed.

"We care about-"

"No you don't! Ivan was the only one who ever loved and cared for me, unlike this stupid family I have!"

Arthur frowned, "Now Matthew, you know we love you."

"You two might, but Alfred doesn't give a shit about me. He fucking stabbed me and almost murdered the one person that made me happy!" Matthew sobbed.

Arthur sighed, "I guess we should go."

"But-" Francis tried to protest.

"Let's go you bloody frog." Arthur frowned and gestured towards the door.

Francis sighed.

"Try to feel better, ma douce."

Arthur and Francis left Matthew in his house upset and alone.

"Je ne pense pas que je peux..." Matthew sobbed in French to himself.

. . .

Arthur sighed, "I feel bad for the poor lad."

"I wish there is something we could do." Francis said.

"Well, maybe there is." The Britain said.

"What are you talking about now, black sheep?" The French man asked.

"Don't worry," Arthur grinned, "This black sheep has an idea."

. . .

Matthew sat alone on his couch with his head hanging down, quiet sobbing to himself.

His sobs were soon put to a silence when he heard a familiar voice, "Mr. Matthew!"

The Canadians head shot up to see an impossible sight.

Ivan was alive and running towards him.

"I-Ivan?!" Matthew's eyes widened in disbelief. Before he could do anything else, little Ivan jumped into his arms.

"Ivan! H-How?!" Matthew's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Nothing a little British magic can't do." Arthur suddenly walked in.

Francis walked in behind Arthur, "We want you to be happy."

"T-Thank you so much." Matthew wiped the tears from his eyes. He put his arms around Ivan and smiled. "I missed you."

"It looks like you kept your promise after all." Ivan smiled. "Now I can continue to stay with you and be happy."

"And you won't leave me this time?" Matthew asked.

"I will never leave you. I promise." The Russian child said.

. . .

Matthew placed a soft goodnight kiss on the child's forehead.

"Do you think you can sleep by yourself tonight?" Matthew asked.

"Well... Could you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Ivan responded. He was a little scared to be alone after what he had went through.

Matthew smiled, "Sure." He laid down next to Ivan.

"Mr. Matthew..."

"Yes Ivan?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**It's short but this the final chapter.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
